


Existentialism and Green Gigglesticks

by OpticGadgeteer



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpticGadgeteer/pseuds/OpticGadgeteer





	

You finally get home, after a long, long day. The weird kid somehow managed to spill both his instant coffee and his durian salad all over your white shirt at work, and you've been smelling like instant misery and gross fruit the entire day. All you want to do is take a shower. 

You meander your way through your apartment, walking slowly and pondering on how much you hate your life. Could it get any worse? you ask yourself. You're stuck in a dead end job, eat lunch next to a psycho who consistently consumes repellant smelling food (last week was an array of increasingly disgusting cheeses) and you haven't gotten a raise in a year, despite the fact your manager's niece got a raise her first month in (even though she never does anything except check her Tinder account). You peer shortly into the kitchen, but the idea of flavourless ramen doesn't appeal to you, and you make a beeline to the bathroom. 

You toss your soiled clothes onto the worn tile floor, and step into the shower. You turn the knob slowly, and even though there isn't enough room in the shower to avoid the cool spray, you let the freezing liquid wash over you. 

Is this all life is? you think as the water gets warmer. Is this your purpose? In the office 9-5, with people you hate, eating food you don't like, always wondering if there's something more? Just drifting, floating in the nothingness that is life, that is your life. 

You put the shampoo into your hair slowly, feeling the goop drip into your ear. You sigh as you knead the shampoo through the threads of your hair, softly, gently, as you wish someone would knead their own fingers through your hair. You close your eyes, letting the water wash away the shampoo, wash away your shame, wash away your unfulfilled wants and desires. 

You hear your door open, and you jolt your eyes open. The shampoo burns your eyes and you shout. You can't see through your pained eyes, but the shadow steps in, closing the door behind it. You desparately rinse your eyes, your hair, and look up, water dripping from your eyelashes. 

A giant green thing stands before you, one green arm on tile wall, blocking your exit, and one green hand on his swollen green penis. He grins, his smile stretching across his entire face, his yellow eyes piercing you. 

You try to back up, to escape, but he only smiles farther and lifts his hands, wiggling his giant, sausage fingers, almost as engorged as his alien genitalia. 

This monstrous thing, with his flopping belly and his perky, straight gigglestick, grabs you forcefully by your hips, turning you around. You reach out for the slippery tiles, but there's nothing to grab, nothing to save you. 

He thrusts himself within you, stretching your ass in a way you didn't know was possible. He wraps his other hand around your neck, squeezing. He pounds harder and harder, deeper and faster. You put your arms against the wall, trying to keep yourself Level. You can't tell if the water rolling down your cheek is tears or just shower. Is this what life is? Green jumble-giblets in your asshole? Is that really worse than the mundanity you've been suffering through before? What is the answer? What is the ANSWER?

You hear him groan, and something shoots out into you, leaking and covering your thighs. He sighs, pleased, and detaches himself from you. You collapse onto the tile floor, the water cascading upon you. 

The beast smiles at you, that creepy, horrifying, unnatural smile.   
"Yousa in big dudu this time."


End file.
